The Dreaded Suit
by Morphing Kashi
Summary: Oneshot. There comes a time in a man’s life when he has to choose between the man he loves… and his dignity.


A/N: I wrote this for a Secret Santa exchange for the kakanaru community in LJ last year. I thought I should upload it here as well._ Enjoy._

_---  
_

"Naruto-chan, will you please wear it or not?"

Kakashi purred sensually in the blond man's ear, deliberately letting small puffs of hot air molest soft, tanned ears. He knew that he would get what he wanted in the end, but Naruto's objections always thrilled and aroused him - which always made the final concession so much sweeter.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that costume!"

Naruto declared stubbornly, still snuggling in his lover's embrace, relishing the precious warmth and comfort.

There was something about Kakashi's embrace that always made him want more; he couldn't explain it otherwise, but he seemed to be addicted – the jounin would always call him weird names like "insatiable" for that fixation, and Naruto would always spend a good amount of time trying to find a dictionary afterwards.

However, this time, Kakashi was overstepping his boundaries. Of course he loved dressing up for the man, and that made the intercourse all the more stimulating – even more with the jounin's insane erotic skills – but this request was just ridiculous.

He had agreed to do the maid; full role play from the costume to the behavior and the cheesy lines – he had even bought a duster and cleaned up a little before he had been oh-so-deliciously ravished.

He had agreed to do the all time classic teacher-student dress up; full role play with uniforms, spanking and difficult questions – he could swear Kakashi was hiding a sadistic streak inside him because he hadn't been able to answer a single question and his butt had remained red for the upcoming few hours.

He had agreed to do the fox/dog dress up; he had even stayed in character as the merciless, extremely canny vixen that was finally seduced by the loyal, strong and extremely sexy hound that was courting her – the signs of the bites on both their bodies hadn't faded for weeks.

He had also agreed to do the nurse dress up when Kakashi had been down with fever once – he had made a female version of himself buy the nurse costume because he would never be able to bear the shame had he gone as a man – and it had also turned out well.

Actually, it had turned out well when not taking Kakashi's following delirium into consideration – a delirium he was sure that he had accidentally caused when, in terms of role play, he had given the jounin to drink a spoonful of that vile green medic liquid - but he would never admit that.

Really, he would do almost anything for Kakashi and Kakashi would do almost anything for him – they loved and wanted each other so much; they always had a hard time staying apart for more than a few days at a time, which was a problem on long missions; they always shared a deep, tender look even during the wildest of their moments; they would always snuggle up close, even in public and their marriage was about to take place during the next summer.

However, there were some things that Naruto just wouldn't do. He found this specific idea ridiculous and he couldn't for the life of him see exactly what about it had turned Kakashi on in the first place. Rolling in the mattress, he turned to face the beautiful face he now knew so well and looked mincingly at the single open eye, trying a softer approach.

"But, Kakashi-chan, this idea is so… is so…" He failed at finding the proper word and frowned, inwardly cursing his lack of an adequate vocabulary when at the same time his lover was always so good at coming up with difficult and complex words.

"I just really don't understand what exactly turned you on in the first place." He finished lamely, giving up his momentary quest for eloquence.

Kakashi smiled playfully, watching the display of emotions marching freely on his lover's face – from mince to confusion, from confusion to stubbornness and from stubbornness to defeat – while the smaller, tanned frame was always speaking on it's own – touch me, feel me, hold me, caress me.

The truth was that he didn't find this specific dress up sensual, as opposed to all the previous ones; it was extremely cute instead and he would simply love to see Naruto in it – and ravish him afterwards. A wolfish grin automatically formed itself on his lips and he quickly detained it, for he didn't have time for games.

Today would be Tsunade's last day as a Hokage and he had been assigned to help her clean up the desk – although he had a feeling that she would really lecture him about protecting Naruto while she would be away – therefore he couldn't be late – at least for more than an hour.

Giving soft strokes with his thumb on Naruto's stomach, he lulled him almost to the point of submission and softly kissed the whisker marks before reluctantly getting up. He hated having to leave his personal vixen, especially when he was close to finally getting the concession he wanted; however, the one hour threshold had passed and unless he teleported to Tsunade's office during the following ten minutes there would be hell to pay.

"We shall discuss this again when I get back, ne?" He playfully nudged Naruto's ribs, his eye an arc and his playful grin flashing. However, before the younger man could answer, he had put his mask on and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Walking in the streets of Konoha, he was unconsciously thinking about that stupid costume. Did Kakashi really want it so much? Then again, it wouldn't really hurt to wear it – the only thing to suffer would be his pride. And making the older man happy had always been one of his main concerns.

Naruto frowned, thinking of the pros and cons – there wasn't really anything in the side of the cons, apart from the whole idea being ridiculous and his suffering pride – trying to reach a decision. Was this what being Hokage would be like? Having to make so difficult decisions?

Even deciding on which ninja team to send for his worst and most powerful enemy's defeat sounded like an easier thing to decide – it really was that simple! While_ this_… Oh why did Kakashi have to make things difficult this time? Hadn't it been fine until now with the laces, the leather and everything in-between? Need the jounin venture in the forbidden area of… - he did not dare say the word.

A gulp formed itself in his throat. He knew that were he to refuse, the older man would be really disappointed – a take on events he of course didn't want. But were he to condescend… Kakashi would certainly take pictures of him in that dreaded suit – and those pictures would most likely end up making the round of Konoha in less than 80 seconds ; maybe even make it to the front cover of the famous "Absolute Shinobi" magazine, which was distributed in every hidden village worth any mentioning. Oh the ridicule!

His footsteps slowly brought him to the cosplay store – the one that had helped him so many times in the past and always granted him anonymity. Inside it's hidden shelves was the costume that Kakashi wanted him to wear and that he, personally, dreaded. It was now or never. Taking a coin out of his pocket, Naruto decided to settle this in the good, old-fashioned way his ancestors always did.

'Heads or tails, gentlemen?' His inner thoughts sounded mocking even to his own mind.

He steadily tossed the coin in the air and closed his eyes in order to catch it, almost failing to do so in the process – really, it was much harder trying to catch a moving object when not being able to see it; how could blind people do it? – and reluctantly looked at the side that would shape his upcoming destiny.

An exasperated sigh was the only thing that came out of his throat – even the Gods were out to get him today. Finally having reached a decision, even without having his own brain say the final word, Naruto felt like Tsunade. If he was also going to inherit her bad gambling luck, he might as well kill himself right then and there. Unwillingly admitting his defeat, the future Hokage stealthily entered the store.

Kakashi was happily strolling through the various shops of Konoha, looking for a special gift he would give to a special someone. Tsunade had finally ended her lecture and he was now a free man – metaphorically speaking, of course.

What should he buy for the future Hokage and husband of his? Should it be something showing off his powerful status? Should it be something intimate and cherishing? Should it last forever, should it be devoured immediately, should it be hidden away from prying eyes? There were so many options and so little time – really, looking for an appropriate gift while reading the latest book of Icha Icha was illegally time-consuming.

Suddenly, his steps came to a halt in front of an awfully familiar shop window; the answer to his quest was right in front of his eye and he would be a fool not to see it – not that he was blind or anything, he didn't even have nearsightedness, but still. He stealthily entered the store before anyone could see him and bought the object in question with the outmost secrecy – he didn't want anyone to spoil his surprise, or understand what he was up to. After the details had been taken care of, he nonchalantly took the way home, the Icha Icha in his hands seemingly being his only concern in the world.

Naruto was sighing loudly, sitting alone in the middle of their living room like an abandoned kitten. Kakashi was sure late – in fact, even if he had threatened the jounin with sex abstinence innumerable times, this was a nasty habit he couldn't make him quit. He guessed that every man had a fault and Kakashi's was his tardiness.

If things kept up this way, then the food would get cold – and he would suffocate from the heat inside his suit. It pained him to be dressed up like this, but he couldn't deny the voice of the coin – and the glint in the shop keeper's eyes when she had first heard exactly which suit he wanted.

He rubbed a ticklish cheek and tucked away the piece of cloth responsible for the tingling sensation. If Kakashi wasn't going to turn up during the next five minutes, he would **force **him to wear that suit and he would have his way with the older man instead.

'Just in time for dinner.'

Kakashi thought merrily as he teleported to their lovers' nest, tacking the shopping bag neatly under his armpit – only to let it drop abruptly when he caught sight of Naruto.

"What?"

The blond looked at Kakashi almost begrudgingly – the key word being almost, for he loved the old man too much for his own good. Seeing that the jounin had been shocked made him turn into a defensive stance – maybe this idea wasn't really good, after all?

"_**You**_ wanted me to wear it!"

He protested loudly, imitating the face of a furious four-year-old, not understanding why Kakashi had been so shocked by his appearance.

To say that he had been taken aback would be an understatement. The jounin had died and gone to heaven, for in front of him was his angel in the most angelic, cute, beautiful suit ever. He knew that the young man would eventually cave in, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Unable to control his feelings, he let out a wild scream of joy and rushed towards his younger lover – the face of whom was right now, frankly, wearing a scared expression.

He thought that Kakashi had gone mad. In the timing equivalent of one moment he had let a mysterious bag drop unceremoniously on the floor and had tackled him to the floor with the speed of light – not to mention with the insane strength that he also possessed.

He snuggled in tanned, delicious skin and started applying feather kisses everywhere he could reach – the warm lips, the lean shoulder blade, the sensual dent between the neck and the shoulder, the rebellious neck veins, the well-shaped jaw, the muscled chest, the slender stomach, the marked belly button…

The rush of his blood flow had already started setting his body on fire – although he couldn't for the life of him understand how this suit had aroused so intense feelings from the jounin's part. Maybe it was the after-shave cream he had used?

He didn't have time to focus his thoughts however, as Kakashi slowed down his pace, deliberately turning his feather kisses into long, sensual ceremonies of everlasting desire. Small incoherent sounds escaped from his lips and he focused his mind in only one thing: the electrifying signals his nerves were sending him. Everywhere Kakashi touched, there were sparks of pleasure; everywhere he touched, there aroused another spring of desire; everywhere he touched, Naruto lost himself.

Hearing the small gasps and moans that escaped the blond man's lips made him crazier with desire every second – it had always been like this, but this time it was more than anything he could handle. He had initially planned on taking his time – after tasting the sinfully delicious skin however, he had changed his mind. It always ended up like this and it would always take two or three rounds of wild love-making for both of them to calm down and move in a slower, more sensual pace.

Right now he was playfully licking the line of skin right above Naruto's underwear and he could practically hear the pumping of the young man's veins – down there. Himself was also throbbing with desire, but he wouldn't cave in until he made the young man in his arms beg – a dangerous game, because every time Naruto would utter those words Kakashi would almost instantly wet his pants; a consequence he would only control with the higher amount of concentration from his part.

Kakashi's skilful tongue was teasing his lower parts while long, pale hands were roaming on his back – touching wherever they knew Naruto would delight the most. Intolerable pleasure was always a problem when he was making love with Kakashi, and this time was no exception.

As he was steadily losing his grip on reality and focusing entirely on the intoxicating sensations the jounin would produce, Naruto almost fell on the floor – only to be caught by the same long, pale hands that knew him so well.

He loved being teased like this; being pleased like this; being alive like this. Being loved like this. He let himself melt in the older man's embrace and started stroking the jounin's back absentmindedly – it was something he loved doing, sometimes even in the middle of their wildest moments. Since the jounin had confessed his addiction to his stroking, his hands would usually find their way on their own – his brain, now busy with bursting sensations and incoherent images, had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Kakashi served as best as he could, noticing the trembling of Naruto's limbs growing more and more intense – he was good at taking care of his mate's most private part, and his long tongue would always do it's best to ensure maximum pleasure. It was about time the moans would grow into words and those luscious lips would start begging for what was inevitably about to come.

He was trying to keep his own private part under control, but the stroking in his back and the heat Naruto emitted were so intense he could almost feel as if he were already inside his lover's body.

The young man was illegally erotic – the most sensual creature Kakashi had ever laid his eyes upon, and he wasn't even aware of it. The jounin groaned. He would have to speed up the process a bit, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand much longer himself.

He was not thinking – he was only living, and breathing, and in ecstasy; flowing in this wild sea of bliss Kakashi would always send him to. Naruto was desperately trying to hold his tongue, but he knew he also secretly wanted to be reduced to begging – the jounin could do almost anything to him, and he would simply love to comply. He bit his lower lip when a particularly loud moan decided to leave his throat and dug his nails in Kakashi's shoulders – a few minutes, at most. Worst case scenario, a few seconds – usually, it turned out the latter.

Kakashi could feel Naruto reaching his limits – his incoherent sounds of immense pleasure and ecstasy sounded like music to his ears and he kept doing what he was good at, while his teasing of the younger man bordered on sweet torture – no, he didn't feel guilty about it in the least. He threw an extra squeeze or two in the appropriate places and when he felt Naruto's shivers growing to the point of spasms, he purred sensually in his lover's ears.

"So…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't hold himself any longer. He had been pushed to his limits and beyond – just like every other time. And just like every other time, he had savored every single moment of it. His body had gone completely wild and he had no control over what he was saying anymore – he just wanted Kakashi so, so badly. He helplessly opened his mouth and huskily uttered the words Kakashi had wanted so much to hear.

"…Please?"

Kakashi let his fingers wander in the most sensitive areas of Naruto's body and planted little bombs of desire, before asking once more, this time with a hint of force in his words.

"Just please? Is that all?"

They both loved this game and they both knew it. Naruto gasped and widened his eyes when he felt his nether regions being treated like that and he unconsciously backed towards the jounin's fingers when they stealthily moved away, denying him the pleasure he so desperately sought. It was time.

"I…beg you, Kakashi. Please…"

Kakashi arced his eye upwards as if they were just playing a game and happily complied – really, it hadn't been that hard, had it? He removed his fingers from their previous assignment and planted something else in their place instead – it was time for him to consider his own pleasure as well.

Now, he felt complete. The only times in Naruto's life when he would feel utterly alive and complete would be when Kakashi was inside him – hot and full and pulsing with life, just like now. When they were one. His ascendance to heaven was hurriedly reaching it's peak, and for a few moments he forgot to breathe.

This was perfection. Kakashi groaned as he could already taste his upcoming orgasm – intense, so much that it burned him, and intoxicating, as always. For some strange reason, orgasms inside Naruto's body always made him want more instead of feeling satiated – he was the definition of insatiableness, even if he would usually tease the young man beneath him about it.

It came; a moment of perfection when everything was clear, illuminated and alive. A wave that washed him dry and left him helpless, hanging from another hot body like his own. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sweet sensation for a few seconds before opening his eyes and kissing Kakashi.

He could see the newly renewed sparkle in his lover's wolfish eye – the sparkle he knew he also had in his own eyes. The mirroring of absolute bliss by earthly means; it would slowly fade during the following hours – but it would never vanish completely, always resurfacing at the end of such nights, the shining unmistakable.

Kakashi started fondling Naruto's lithe form while they were still both lying on the floor, not really having the will or strength to move their bodies to a more comfortable environment – like their bed, for example. He was also guilty of being a little snuggle bunny – although he would never admit that to anyone, not even to Naruto; the punishment for that knowledge was death.

He moved his body closer to the bundle of heat that his lover always was and made himself comfortable, emitting little soothing sounds every now and then while his fingertips were following abstract paths on tanned skin.

Naruto could feel his eyelids closing on their own and his body sleeping under the effect of Kakashi's slender fingers. This… This was what love really felt like. Being close like this, being caressed and embraced like this. Warm. Safe.

"Ne, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto smiled. He could always expect from Kakashi to ruin the mood with a stupid remark, but that was also one of the reasons he loved him so much. He mentally prepared himself for the joke/teasing to come, and surely enough, it followed.

"Will you also be dressed up as a cute little fluffy angel bride in our wedding?"

He growled. Now, this was one garment he would never wear again in his life – he had been lucky enough that this time Kakashi hadn't taken pictures. He didn't want to put his luck on a test, because he knew he was going to lose. The horror of "Absolute Shinobi" featuring him and a special article on the much dreaded…fluff… haunted his mind. And then, he came up with a comeback – which would certainly put the jounin in place.

"Only if you dress up as a cute little fluffy angel bride as well, Kakashi-chan."

Kakashi laughed – now that was something that he would have never expected. But it was something he was also willing to do, if only to see Naruto wearing that costume once more.

"No problem with that, Naruto-chan. No problem at all."

He snuggled closer. For some strange reason he couldn't wait for their wedding day to come – and this time he would not forget to bring a camera.


End file.
